The relationship between Down Syndrome and Growth of the Umbilical Cord is being examined in collaboration with the Department of Pediatric Pathology, Columbia University. Because of fetal hypotonia it is postulated that children with Down syndrome will have shorter than normal umbilical cords. The analysis of this study is virtually complete. We have found that umbilical cords are significantly shorter in children with Down syndrome, making umbilical cord measurements a useful source of supporting evidence for the suspected diagnosis of Down syndrome.